


煦阳 （ABO，双A）单发完

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 双蛋节贺文，可以单独阅读也可以当作“倘恍”的番外。局部预警：浴室比肩而立





	煦阳 （ABO，双A）单发完

# 00.  
掌宽的缎带绑固以极其别扭的姿势并在一起的前臂，从相对的手腕一圈圈严丝合缝地绕缠到肘弯，将西服袖筒拧扎得皱皱巴巴。内臂相抵的角度迫使肩膀内敛，脊背不得已轻微向前自然弯曲成不算舒适的角度。

视线里只有在昏暗房间里显得尤为突兀的走马灯斑斓闪烁着光点。晃眼的光影不时转过，即使闭眼也顽固挤上视网膜在眼底盘踞，弄得整个视野都随着烛火燃烧的热空气颠簸晃动，惹人晕眩。

鼻息间呛着刺激性气味，花香甜得腻人，或许是功能性熏香之类的……掺了不知名的恼人东西，不为神经放松，而为激发性欲。

耳边纠缠着留声机唱碟不断发出的嘈杂，类似于心跳或是呼吸节奏的鼓点性杂音，远快过正常速度，大抵就是为了扰乱正常生理机能所产生的肾上腺素含量……

颈部腺体酸刺地感到无法忽视的胀痛，让脑袋强烈混乱的类信息素从那里渗入，然后随着血液循环一点点向意识里浸…  
锥生零额角渐渐析出一层薄汗，轻启唇瓣无声喘息。十指交握成有些狰狞的角度，苍白了骨节。但凡再稍微加点力道，偏下角度，不断裂才是违反自然科学。

在管理者的角度看，这算是天降鸿运还是霉运当头？  
不久前才刚听金发前辈一脸慌乱地念叨了什么近年开始时兴的合成诱导素，想着什么时候还是得抽时间调查整顿下，和元老院商讨设立个适合的约束法案…自己腺体上就结结实实挨了一针……

不请自来的第一手情报。  
效果还相当汹涌……

该说凡事都是双刃剑，成功混入人类社会和平繁衍生息后，注定潜意识滋生贪婪么？  
说到底，吸血鬼不过是变异人类。同源劣根性作祟，人之所以为人，人性的背面始终都隐着欲望……  
所谓原罪…正如伊甸园知识树果实给予人类的好坏认知，终究是能推动发展也能造成灾难的东西。

当需求金字塔底端的生理、安全得到满足，自我实现自然而然会登上台面。  
物种生存的规律便是如此，逃的时候想安定，饿的时候想吃饱，而一旦扎稳了根，就连吸血鬼这种不老不死的存在也有不少会对成立家庭有所希冀。

拜此所赐，血族社会中原本因不稳定而受排挤的omega群体，如今社会地位也得到大幅度提升。  
稀少的数量，严重偏斜的供求关系让这唯一生育率高的第二性别成为了极端抢手的稀缺资源。理所当然，但凡有点资质的omega也开始对番提高要求……

人工合成的生化型诱导素就这样悄无声息流入黑市。据说只扎一管就能让大多数alpha的理性防火墙分崩离析。  
这个时候，omega只要在相中的alpha跟前大肆散发信息素，就能将彼此拉进情热，丧失自我意识，后续顺应本能……

钓金龟婿的利器，玄乎惊悚得简直像是‘命运之番’。

记得当时玖兰枢阴寒了一张乍看之下并无表情变化的俊脸，蓝堂英每多说一个字，酒红色的眸子就更暗些，燃烧着嗜骨的狱火。  
搂在肩上的手臂内收，手指没分寸地加大力度，愣是按出5个清晰的指印……像是要把本就紧贴在一起的身子间那点空气分子也全都挤出去。

要是知道这会儿那不明来路的‘威胁’已经扎进了自己的腺体，指不定始祖大人表情有多精彩……

之后肯定会被老人家一通念叨训导吧…

或许不合时宜，锥生零不自觉微翘的唇弯破天荒呛出一丝带笑的气流，柔和了面容。

# 01.  
“笑什么？该说不愧是血猎的优秀定力？都这种时候了，锥生协会长你看着也还挺闲情逸致嘛……”

吱呀一声刺耳的轴承转响，一线刺眼的光亮探进昏暗的屋子，随着门扉开启的角度扩大成一扇光影……  
锥生零无声暗啧，不着痕迹捏了下交叉在一起的手指，用指尖造成的疼痛扫去视野里的一刹那混沌。

果然……  
情报有误。

“姑且称赞赤丸阁下你的待客之道别出心裁。时间有限，现在可以抓紧进入正题了么？”保持着轻扬的嘴角，锥生零说得漫不经心，只是雪青色眸子收笑一瞬间敛褪了温度，警惕而危险地微眯。

本该是男性beta的L-B任务目标实质是个omega……  
尽管…这在他发现脖子上扎的针管里是什么时就已猜了个大概……

这年头，连血族守旧派势力都学会‘创意’了，想出用这种损招对付自己。  
贵族中少有omega担任家主，用抑制剂和掩饰药物装了百余年beta还没露出破绽，元老院和血猎协会的情报机构都被耍得团团转…姑且算值得褒奖。

“正题？呵……凭你现在那副德行还能思考么？”赤丸宏撩了下刘海，眼神露骨地瞄着银发猎人腿间。  
“你是连最基本的自尊心都没有，还是有其他特殊目的？只为血猎协会立场的话，你这个协会长未免也太无私奉献了。”

此般话里有话的说法暗指什么其实彼此心知肚明。  
这些年，锥生零这个名字在血族内部很响亮，原因很多……

首先，他是个出了名的罗刹，对付纯血都不在话下的冷兵器，哪个神智正常的不先垫垫自身斤两？  
其次，元老院和血猎协会共事运作了近2个世纪，权利金字塔顶层的统治者无非是两个机构的实权首脑，血猎协会会长是谁自然家喻户晓……  
再次，前人类的吸血鬼分化成优质alpha，光这稀罕度就让人垂涎。

虽说如此，对于一个血族，尤其是贵族阶层来说，让这个名字最深入脑海的…是高层夜宴中纯血君主玖兰枢以一种比起居高临下更似宠溺维护的姿态将手随性轻搭在锥生零腰侧，一字一顿地沉声宣告：“这位，是我今生唯一的番。”

……两个彻头彻尾的男性alpha…竟然说什么番？

“指这个？”  
银发猎人稍稍抬手，将绑在一起的小臂向前伸了伸，垂下的阴影恰到好处遮掩腿间西裤不自然的褶皱。

这具身体经历过常用药物脱敏训练，不论是毒还是麻醉剂，通常都不会起作用。  
在交涉任务中，有不少目标会对他的存在感到畏惧。作为保障，时不时会遇到要求扣押武器，限制四肢活动，甚至注射药物的情况，锥生零向来也就装作药效发作的样子降低对手的警觉性。  
大多交涉对象有意投靠，并非带有敌意，这样并无大碍的顺应一来优先表表诚意，二来，一旦谈不拢，也便于反击得出其不意。

在被绑住双手的情况下，挨这么记确实能造成实际影响的药物完全在意料之外……再加上资料上显示目标是beta……

还真是大意了。

“我赶时间。如果这样绑着我的手，让你比较安心自在，能够直截了当切入正题，速战速决的话，我并无所谓。”

贵族走近几步，指尖挑起对方下颌。那张俏俊的面容冷凛不减，除了被冷汗湿润的额发，看不出一丝因被药物激发出的情欲而挣扎难耐的样子，竟然连声音都平静得与寒湖无异，冻凌且没什么波澜。

“锥生零！你少装蒜……玖兰大人那样优秀的纯血alpha坐拥多少个标记后只属于他一人的精英omega都不奇怪。却偏偏是你…”

一边说着，赤丸宏开始不无收敛地散发omega独有的信息素，花香瞬间浓郁了整个房间。  
银发alpha转瞬即逝拧眉扭曲的面容让人雀跃。任何omega都会为此自豪，越是面对自制力强的优质alpha就越是如此。

“不能标记，没有香甜的信息素，无法自体润滑，什么都生不出来，肢体躯干也不纤弱柔软……一个几度堕落成E的前人类，还偏偏走狗屎运成了个甲类alpha…我实在好奇你是怎么勾引那位大人的，长得也不像娘们儿那么美艳妖娆……”

锥生零面不改色地听着，瞳仁都不曾为这些难听的指控颤上一下。回眸漠然冷凛，反倒以一种仿若‘说够了么’一样的表情悠闲打了个哈欠，猫一样慵懒。  
“这么了解？”

“什么？”贵族omega一愣。

“你对玖兰枢有意思？”  
纤眉微挑，锥生零轻笑，“总不会是对我这种前人类兼血猎的杂交物种有意思吧？这么全乎的个人档案，从别人嘴里说出来，听着都让人脸红。执着成这样是因为嫉妒？厌恶我，觉得碍眼无法忍受？”  
诵读似的平淡声音里不经意揉进丝缕鸩鸟隐在光鲜毛羽下的毒厉，说不定就是出自所谓alpha的挣偶本能。

“气定神闲也就趁现在了。说过了吧，我很好奇……”赤丸宏一怔，立刻回神威胁着，偏头瞥向身后一众L-C仆人，“你们也是吧？”。

优质alpha是信息素拥有阶级压迫力的群体，beta平时是近不了身的。  
不过，腺体机能被药物干扰就不一定了。

“一个同时是血猎的alpha，还是甲类，在下面做爱时是什么样的……就算是beta也会感兴趣吧？”他又向身边家仆扫了一圈。

围向沙发逼近的吸血鬼挡了晃眼的烛光，他们脸上笑得不掩欲望，也许有幸逼迫alpha就范的贪念让beta们觉得兴奋了，有的竟拉下裤头拉链不雅地撸动起来。

这让锥生零感到滑稽，谐谑耸了下肩，“谁告诉你我在下面了？哪里看着像么？”。

“继续嘴硬吧……我倒是看看你能硬撑到什么时候。”

贵族拿出一个金属质地的方盒子，是近年人类的突破性发明之一。一边晃着手里的东西，一边对着猎人不屑的冷笑咔咔按了几下，一阵刺目白光让锥生零眯眼抖了下睫毛……

“这玩意真是好东西。男性alpha一丝不挂，像发情omega一样张开双腿被beta操弄下面的模样想想就刺激，不多拍几张分享出去怎么行？该有不少血族想收藏吧，血猎之首的艳照……真可惜我没有熟络的alpha，不知alpha对alpha插到深处能不能成结…”

口头戏辱并未让猎人有丝毫动容，微抿着唇，缄默得像是懒得再浪费口舌。烛光暖橙也并未让冷峻的面容捎上分毫暖意，比绝大多数吸血鬼还要像吸血鬼的模样，不论是鬼斧神工的轮廓还是珍罕的颜色……  
宛若舒俱来石的紫瞳被火光镀上一层晕膜，橙与紫冲撞出的凝墨让本就冷感的眼看起来更显轻蔑。  
褶皱的西服也并未让锥生零显得凌乱，镇定自若的泰然姿态不减协会长威严，似有几分打斗后的姿态。

像是被无声讥讽，赤丸宏不悦地扯起一节线头，将对方绑在一起的双臂向上拽，这样与骨骼走向相悖的角度会像拉抻韧带一样使肩臂作痛。  
只是…即使这样，锥生零也只是蔑笑一声就没了反应。

这样的alpha……不要说君主……当然谁都会感兴趣……

指尖几下挑开衬衫纽扣，隔着一层紧贴肌理的底衣沿中线触向颈部，然后一把扯开衣襟，将那件单薄的背心撕扯开。  
“这身材倒是相当性感……在我们omega看来的话…脸也……合我胃口……”

精细雕琢的肌肉没有一丝赘余，不夸张，却分明细腻。一个alpha，白皙得像块奶豆腐似的，连其下蓝青色血管也很清晰……  
血猎因子和纯血含量会混淆级别的说法看来也是真的……本该只是介于L-D和L-C之间的前人类吸血鬼不仅分化成alpha，强烈的压迫感更让一个L-B都自感在与高层对峙…

锥生零一动不动等待时机，窗外的杂音让他极不明显地偏了下瞳仁，遂即好笑地瞥过盯着自己的双眼。  
似乎会被醋罐子戳出来呢……

那抹似有柔情的笑看愣了贵族……  
“我改变主意了。”赤丸宏笑道。  
他边解衣服边抬手将明显失落的家臣遣散一旁。  
“不管你是个什么成分，首先，是个优质alpha不假。锥生君，我所接到的任务只是把你从玖兰大人身边支开……  
换句话说……我今晚并没有吃药，也离情热的日子不远，不如顺其自然……就算是前人类也该明白吧？”

omega的表情开始变化，随着空气中更加醺浓的荷尔蒙含量，那张杵得越来越近的脸上浮起红晕，愈发轻浮地笑着贴过来。  
锥生零自主上抬了一下胳膊，肩部韧带撕扯的痛感让他死抓着受到侵蚀的理智，“抱歉我有精神洁癖，怕是心理上硬不起来呢。”

裤头的拉索被牙齿叼着拽下，陷入情潮的omega将手掌覆上底裤包裹的部位轻轻揉捏。  
“说什么鬼话呢……这块儿不是挺精神的…？可口的尺寸……”  
赤丸宏将侧脸贴上硬直的部位擦蹭，锥生零不掩厌恶地咬牙抖了一下…  
“这么敏感是因为被玖兰大人调教过…还是alpha对将发情omega的本能呢？”

“想说吸血鬼的兽性么？”仰头嗤笑一声，锥生零摇摇头说：“真可惜，我就只是身体是吸血鬼罢了。”

面前双眼里的光点逐渐消失，omega将意识缴械本能的魅惑样子是什么打算一眼明了。  
“如果那是你的目的的话，可就不好办了。”

锥生零无视埋在自己腿间隔着底裤含咬舔吮的贵族，眼底的寒意更甚，冰冷地闪着碎钻似的锋锐，“在我的视角看来，你们伟大的君主玖兰枢大人就只是被盯上的目标，而作为猎人……”  
紫瞳余光侧向窗边，冬日室内外温差聚集的水雾让外面的景象不那么清晰，一个微小的黑影起伏着在窗外移动。  
轻微勾起唇角，笑靥桀骜且跋扈，“对于珍罕的猎物，我完全没有放手的打算。有其他觊觎的狩猎者，就灭掉。猎物胆敢逃跑或挣扎的话，不如绞杀了吞噬掉。如何？至少alpha的兽性什么的我可是深有体会啊。”

似笑非笑的面容转眼工夫就冷却得彻底，只剩下挑衅和讽嘲。  
“至于对omega……呵…你是否自爱不关我事。但是给我扎这么针高浓度的情热诱导素，还刻意集中释放omega充满情诱意味的信息素…都无法完全剥夺我的意识，不会让你有挫败感么？”  
蹙眉眯眼，放任喉间发出一声闷哼。这是一步险棋，但锥生零有这个自信。

“怎么不说了？意志强的alpha…只会激发omega的本能征服欲…谁不想要优秀的番……想来这个任务…算我赚到了。”不明所以然的omega像是受到鼓舞，从猎人腿间抬头。  
“据说曾经有个挺出名的omega杀手，只靠信息素就把不少上位alpha耍得团团转……血族内部对我们社会地位的看法都因此改观了……”  
原本被动，在发情期躲藏的群体也因此逐渐将自身的短板看作武器，不少借此以狩猎者姿态暗伏心仪alpha。

那已是半个多世纪前的陈年旧事，当时的锥生零第二性征分化尚未稳定。  
记得他那时候，将计就计，借以omega信息素干扰任务目标，让玖兰枢为此没少操心。若不是血族在容颜永驻上天生丽质，那双优雅的褐眉间说不定早已沟壑重重，真对应了始祖‘老人家’的岁数。

“什么好笑？”赤丸宏望着银发alpha读不出缘由的笑，觉得心里有点毛。  
那不是愉悦，不是疯狂…甚至对比嘲讽鄙夷都更像…  
同情？

“番不可笑么？”  
锥生零说得意味不明，脸上淡然没什么表情。半敛眼睫，再睁开时，从眼底渗出的坚定冲破药物致使的那层薄雾如同划破气流的利刃一样威寒。  
“…虽然听说alpha可以标记不只一个omega，也并不会因此失去什么……你觉得，我和你们的偏执狂始祖会容忍这种污点横在中间么？”

掩饰惊吓一般，贵族omega快速打断，“这由得你么？”  
“按着，再给他扎一针。”一边指示家仆，一边埋首下去，双手拽着西裤边缘向下，沿着逐渐裸露出来的大腿内侧向上舔…一个合格的omega，当然该知道如何让alpha兴奋，更不要说是被药物蚕食着意识的alpha。

“现在……还能继续嘴硬么？”  
最后的光亮也被情欲吞噬，涣散的瞳孔几乎是真正失了理智的omega，自主陷入发情期，只为勾引，将想要得到的alpha用番变成自己的所有物。

外裤掀到大腿中部，针尖即将触及腺体，锥生零收起刻意放纵的情热气喘，双手抽出绑在大腿内侧的的枪械屈臂肘击腿间双手扔抓在自己裤头的贵族，说了声“有劳了”，扭头旋身便一枪精准无误侧面切线擦过omega的腺体阻止荷尔蒙产生。  
子弹在室内穿梭，装了消声器的枪械并未发出过大噪音。  
就着握枪姿势双手及地，张开双腿腰部施力一个转体螺旋便将扑上来的beta踢甩出去。

雪青色的眼眸映着横倒在各处的血族尸体逐渐风化，锥生零向前几步，撤下烛台上的灯罩，双臂向前以外焰烧灼缎带，挣开后潇洒地伸展活动着有些发僵的手腕。

“想看我张开腿可以，过招随时欢迎。”

咔，枪口转向地上捂着颈后腺体企图发动L-B血族力量的赤丸宏。不再散发信息素的颈部不断流出带有爆破焚烧气息的金属液体，特殊弹干扰愈合，即使是上层吸血鬼也难以复原。

“别动比较好。”

枪口移动，随意瞄准肩胛开了一枪，需要集中精力复原的L-B一时半会儿不论说话还是发动能力都不可能了。

# 02.  
略微泛红的指尖在拨盘上转动几下拿起话筒，“喂，是我……结束了，安排过来清场。”

“…你那声音怎么回事？沙哑成那样，你干什么了……喂…锥生…我警告你，要是敢做出对不起枢大人的事就……”

“带几管特效药。”  
不待蓝堂英说完，锥生零啪得扔下话筒，几步踉跄跌进沙发里……  
体术加剧血液循环，让原本维持完全静止而滞后发作的药效蜂拥而至，呼进呼出的空气都是热的，越烧越烫根本喘不过气……

该说……幸好中招的是自己而不是成天被进献花朵的玖兰枢么……  
这种糟糕的药剂…体验一次就够了……得趁早禁彻底。

也许是气滞缺氧的缘故，即使蜡像一样保持不动，血液也翻滚蒸腾，将诱导素在毛细血管里蔓延，一点点麻痹神经窜烧着火焰。  
视野里的劣质画面一阵模糊一阵黑，烛苗似的晃动。找不到宣泄口的热度游蛇一样在身体里四下蹿动，像那因烛芯燃烧而融化的蜡一般，肢体没了力气，瘫倒在靠垫里。

“…别担心…也别靠近……”

锥生零屈肘挡在眼前，有一下没一下湿喘着热气，喑哑的嗓音有些燥，无奈的语气稍显脱力，窗外抓挠的窸窣和咚咚撞玻璃的声响才渐渐停下了。

蓝堂英赶到时被屋里的气息吓了一跳，大嚷着咒骂连连才一边开窗通风一边训斥道：“这屋里该死的全是omega信息素的味道…你也不知道在电话里提前知会一声……”

整个屋子都是那种浓到刺鼻的味道，抬起灯罩一闻就剧烈咳了几声，立马把火吹灭……这熏香里怕是除了催情成分也掺的有情热诱导素之类的，光这一吸气的短暂工夫就一股过电的酥麻感，腿间抽痛一下……

蓝堂英扶额，这种情况简直比想象的糟……圣人也扛不住吧……锥生零再有超常毅力，是优质alpha也毕竟不是个无欲无求的禁欲修道士……  
真要是不小心受蛊惑无意识标记了哪个omega，这会儿得趁枢大人不知道，先把多余的第三者做掉才行……

“喂…你不会已经做了什么对不起枢大人的事……吧？”

回过头，反而说不出话了。  
该说即使是猎人分化稳定前偶尔像个omega一样撒泼都不曾在自己面前露出过这样的狼狈表情么？  
红艳的热潮爬上向来不怎么有血色的脸，两条纤细的眉紧蹙在一起，拧着打颤。眼瞳里霓虹灯般交替着紫与红的色泽，冷汗不断抚过面部线条从下巴尖滴落……远比平日润红的唇分开不大的间隙，有气息焦躁地吐露。

跌坐在靠垫堆里的锥生零指尖陷进扶手和布料，将木屑和海绵戳得到处都是……单腿蜷在沙发上支着脑袋，另一边伸直，大敞开的姿势掩不住没系裤头的西裤下底裤布料包裹的突起。  
他抬起手，伸向前借索要姿势挡了基本已肿胀到极限的下身，甲缝里还有木头渣，狰狞扎进指腹洇出血渍也全然不在乎…

“……药呢？”  
那声音干得跟几日不曾进水一样。

蓝堂英扯动嘴角，从兜里摸出一个药瓶打开，用针管将药剂抽出，伫在原地没有移动。  
房间里的媚香散去后，比自己更强势的alpha信息素就更明显，带着排山倒海的压迫感，再加之绯紫交替的瞳不断流露出的猛兽眼神……实在难向前一步…

这要是真不小心发生什么……  
要自裁么？

按着太阳穴翻了下眼白，锥生零头疼地再次伸了下手，“过来…前辈你和玖兰枢长得又不像……怕什么？我对你没兴趣……”  
麻烦……  
“啧…扔过来……”

锥生零翻下裤头，手握注射器对准大腿内侧股动脉，转动眼球瞟了眼对面，“看什么？别盯着我……醋坛子翻了倒霉的可是你……”

金发贵族立刻偏开脑袋，窘迫地望着墙壁，面壁思过似的，余光不住四下张望……要知道护偶护得出名的纯血之君就算真有分身或是精神体在这附近藏着护驾也不奇怪……

将破烂不成形的背心扯出来丢到地上，和衣系好纽扣，扣上裤头，系上皮带，锥生零叫住俨然一副非洲猫鼬姿态战战兢兢眺望的前辈，“还有么？药效有点猛，你帮我在脖子后面扎一针。”

听起来，声音倒是平静多了。

该说佩服还是无语呢？像是被秀恩爱的既视感让蓝堂英想起一条拓麻那句“单身汉不适合呆在枢和零君周围办事。”

需要两管特效药，还需要直接扎腺体的程度都压抑着没给君主戴绿帽子…这会儿看着银发猎人都要肃然起敬了。  
换成其他alpha，别说注射诱导素…就单凭熏香里的成分就足以迫其缴械。

“啊？真要扎腺体啊？”  
特效抑制剂的成分多是合成alpha荷尔蒙，锥生零专用的是君主亲手交到自己手里的，说什么“alpha信息素会对其他alpha造成强烈不适。直接往腺体里注射费洛蒙会痛，能让零痛的只有我。”

哎…又是一把要命的狗粮……

蔚蓝的眼珠转了一绕，蓝堂英感叹自己命苦。  
虽然当纯血君主微笑着自言自语道也许有什么术式可以延缓伤口愈合，能像alpha和omega的番一样在腺体上留下印记时就有预感……这会儿真直接看着锥生零颈后那圈仍然有些泛红的齿痕则感到有苦难言，狠狠在潜意识里翻了个白眼。

“前辈居然亲自来善后，不回去陪沙赖过平安夜么？”收敛领口的猎人声音不大，也许特效抑制剂确实很疼，之前诱导素刺激出的情热红晕被皑雪似的苍白取代。

还不是怪你……  
准确说…该怪不能怪罪的大人…所以怪到猎人身上更便捷……  
“之前家里出了点事故…这会儿小赖应该在过来的火车上。我们今年在外面过。”

谁会想到拒绝转化为吸血鬼决定像人类一样寿终正寝的若叶沙赖会接受玖兰优姬的转化呢？  
这就是所谓母爱的力量吧……  
吸血鬼和人类，终究太过勉强，当腹中胎儿对母体过度索取，导致双双垂危时，少妇握着丈夫的手，毅然选择了不同的人生。如今，蓝堂英也算是因祸得福，不至于当一辈子鳏夫。

“行了，搞定。”将一块掩饰伤口的纱布贴在猎人颈后。蓝堂英抓抓脑袋，“你休息会儿就没什么大碍……”

“嗯，我把那只贵族omega的腺体伤了，你回头审的时候看还有没有修复可能吧。”

“你倒是善良。”  
蓝堂英刚要说换做玖兰枢，肯定直接把那家伙的腺体给挖出来，就听猎人在边上说着“治不好就算他活该”的风凉话……  
这种复杂的感觉…该说是亲眼目睹君主把天真无邪的小朋友带坏了…还是赞叹他们恩爱夫夫想法一致呢……

“喂，你去哪？”

锥生零掸掸风衣披在身上，稍稍扶着椅背给血液循环的时间便轻盈一跃跳上窗框。

“赶火车回去陪空巢老人过节。善后就交给你了。”他纵身跃下，全然不顾后面蓝堂英大嗓门嚷嚷着“我说了你得休息会儿吧！没大没小的家伙…怎么能叫枢大人老人？！我说……喂，我开车送你过去…你别折腾……”

想说‘你这家伙在枢大人眼里金贵得很…出什么事…回头又是我倒霉……’

然而空气中只剩下一句淡淡的“蓝堂前辈圣诞快乐，沙赖是天主教又曾是人类，你陪她好好过。”

# 03.  
街道两边树木上挂绕了闪耀的霓虹，百货橱窗展示着颇有节日气氛的布景和商品。浅色身影在街巷里穿梭，跳跃在屋顶、房梁上避开不算密集的人群，抄近道追赶着即将鸣笛靠站的末班车。

锥生家其实不过圣诞节，作为最古老的血猎家族之一，遵循着公元前千年延续下来的传统，与公元1至6世纪在世界各地逐渐兴起的宗教不同，讲究‘知识’而非‘信仰’。并不信奉新约和基督，自然谈不上庆祝‘圣’诞。  
然而，多数人类是庆祝的，协会遵循人类社会习惯，例行的固定节假日让繁忙的血猎协会长和纯血君主达成了无论什么，凡节必过的共识。  
用一条拓麻的话说是‘有趣’，用蓝堂英的话说是‘腻味’，用早园琉嘉的话说是‘浪漫’……

当然，说是过节，也不过就是蜷在一起休假。大部分时候甚至只是无所事事地相拥依偎着彼此，用玖兰枢的话说，是补充缺失的锥生零。

“…呐…冷么？别藏着飞了，过来吧。”

微微喘气，一小团白雾在冷空气中散开，锥生零偏头，余光瞥着身后。  
一只隐在光线死角中的蝙蝠扑扇翅膀飞出来，灯光将半透明的翼脯照得五彩缤纷，小东西吱吱喳喳地短促叫着，飞在头侧，猎人刚解了几个大衣扣子，就毫不迟疑地钻进去，在胸口窝了个舒服的姿势，脑袋蹭在前胸，有些痒…

“我说…别以为变成动物分身的姿态我就不知道你在念叨什么……”  
抬手以食指点在毛茸茸的脑袋上向里按，然后调整围巾角度把领口遮得严实。

科学抽样统计结果表明，蝙蝠这种夜行性生物60%的叽叽喳喳都在吵架……看到书本上的资料时，锥生零挑眉斜眼若有所思地瞄了玖兰枢一眼，接着便找录音带把各种主要杂音都听了个遍。

“好好呆着，不许乱钻，也不许探头…嘶……别乱蹭……你可不想我被票务员瞪着看。发生了什么你不是都在窗外观望着，生哪门子气？一只蝙蝠竟然嗜酸，什么毛病……”

最初尖锐的声音类似争地盘，多发生在抢食物或者挣抢睡觉位置时的声音，后续的喳喳声则是求爱……  
连贯起来想表达的不就是挣偶求欢么…  
真是……这么多年了突然借着张绒毛密布的可爱小脸儿来这么一出反而让人脸上烧起热度。

负责检票的乘务员看到面容俊美的银发青年唇溢浅笑闪进一等座包厢，门合上前似在低声自言自语着什么，映在车窗上的侧脸面容柔和。  
也许，是回家和重要的人一起过节吧……

车轮哐当哐当发出沉闷的金属锒铛，哈气覆盖车窗，窗外黑乎乎的，只有万家灯火晶莹闪亮着。  
哐的一声，车厢晃荡，有一瞬倒退便不再前进。广播里响起车长抱歉的话语，似乎因前方积雪不得不滞留于此。

“这可…不能怪我。”锥生零屈臂枕着，趴在桌上，手指有一下没一下摩挲着蝙蝠额头的茸毛。  
“有些希望…这个时候你能开口说话呢……”食指轻弹一下似要做出笑脸的小东西，紫瞳微眯，“少得意，我并不是后悔了。”

那是多久前开始的事呢？玖兰枢总是会变出分身跟在自己周围出任务。  
最初是狼，由于目标过大，过于显眼，换成了蝙蝠。起初是会说话的，还能变成人形。浓重的纯血alpha气息太过突兀明显，被抓住好几回后表面说着下不为例的纯血种收敛倾注在分身中的力量，抹削大部分能力以隐藏气息，依旧执拗跟了上来。

“只是在想…如果这会儿你在边上，正好能帮我灭火……”  
锥生零眼下微晕，随意调笑着，抚戳着柔软的翅膀…

即使注射了特效药，诱导素的影响依旧有些残余……又或许，只是因为抑制剂主成分是玖兰枢的荷尔蒙提取物，而面前这无害的小东西又不断散发着熟悉的气息罢了……

“要藏着尾随我还敢让这么明显的气息溢出来…是诚心挑衅还是小瞧我？”

谁知蝙蝠毫不避讳又喳喳两声，小爪子抱住眼前的手指用脑袋蹭着，探出舌尖舔舔然后张口咬了下去……  
血雾氤氲蒙上浅紫色瞳孔，锐化的小巧尖牙刺在下唇上…锥生零感到渴，也感到热，索性偏头倚在冰冷的车窗上…低喃：“就知道你是故意的……回去再算帐……”  
兜中的手握了握一个花骨朵大小的硬质东西。

长长的羽睫遮掩去泛红渴血的双眼，对抗诱导素消耗了太多精神力…他其实很累了。

蝙蝠扑扇翅膀轻落在柔软的银发上，在蓬松的发顶蜷着，爪子有一下没一下抓弄着微凉的发丝……

寂静的车厢里只有均匀的呼吸声…一向警觉性颇高的猎人任自己陷入梦境……唇线自然上扬，让英俊的脸庞看起来更加唯美。  
即使不能说话，即使变不成人形，有那只蝙蝠在就出不了什么事，固执粘上来乍看无用的小东西却强劲到掩饰不住气息就是这个原因吧……

关键时候的护身符……

合眼萦绕在身边的气息那样熟悉，微辛的陈酿那般紧抓着鼻息，焚木熏香般，渐渐就醉了…  
发丝间的触摸，有序的呼吸声，和规律的心跳声，好像本尊就在身边那样……

一声汽笛长鸣，火车哐当哐当地驶入车站，离午夜还有些距离，站台上的唱诗班拿着慈善收纳桶手捧蜡烛唱着Silent Night……  
蝙蝠又窝回大衣里，只从围巾侧面探出一个鼻尖。  
水雾逐渐凝聚的车窗上并不清晰地依稀有不怎么规整的‘W4U’和几个‘x’，再往后，即使已经被气雾模糊，还能瞧见几个‘o’…

Waiting for you也就算了……xoxo也算正常落款……那些个露骨的xxoo是要怎样……  
锥生零一把抹去那些字迹，耳尖有些红……

“你就没正经过…”  
小动物形态都不老实……  
大冬天的…反而越来越热了……

# 04.  
玖兰枢将锡箔纸裹在出炉不久的食物上，唇边有浅浅的笑意……

“不正经么…”

闭上眼，鼻息间似能通过那只派出去的分身嗅到想念的味道。  
有些凉，薄荷似的，后劲有些洌，不似酒精却能让精神微醺沉醉……

“零说的不正经是指什么呢？”  
嘴唇仰角加深，些许玩味，些许掺了恶趣味的衷腻……

“我在身边的话，可不会帮你灭火。”  
会点得更旺才是，远超过那些下三滥的药物和配不上你的omega……

蝙蝠的小爪子钩在衬衫上，一点不安分地在胸口攀爬，翅膀扫在身上有些瘙痒，反复蹭在敏感部位的头和爪绝非偶然……  
“嗯…”锥生零合咬牙关，勉强把声音锁在喉咙里，化成一声几不可闻的吞咽……

“玖兰枢…你够了……我还在街上。”

猎人闪进茬道，脚下加快步子，用围巾把违纪煽风点火的罪魁祸首裹起来抱在手里……

“快到了，别闹……”

香槟塞嘭的一声巨响让推门的猎人条件反射地剧烈抖了下肩。反应过来将怀里团着的围巾一把扔向对面……  
一条围巾诡异地在空中飘的景象让锥生零挑眉，蝙蝠扇扇翅膀才化作黑影融回本体。

即将落地的围巾甩上来环过脖子，拉近两人距离，玖兰枢侧头贴在颈侧轻轻嗅着然后眯眼咬上耳垂轻扯金属耳钉，让怀中人“嘶”了一声……  
“这么久不知道回家，好不容易回来还沾回一身omega的气息……”虽是故作幽怨的语气，眼里却笑得晶莹。

“装什么怨妇……变成蝙蝠免费看戏，这会儿还诚心找茬…嗯……”锥生零一把甩开胸口隔着衬衫肆意揉捏的手，几步向室内走，“那气息我也不舒服……先去洗澡……”

客厅方向奇异的香气每走一步就更明显，在凑近玄关的时候，突然被拉进怀抱，一吻印在唇上……  
不似烟草却足以上瘾的焚香味，古老又凝神的气息，掺隐在其中的那抹暴戾恣意的辛辣撕扯神经，蛇一样勾引缱绻……玖兰枢独有的信息素……

“喂…搞什……”

温湿的舌描绘唇型，如酿的酒红色瞳孔催眠的漩涡般深邃。他笑，笑蕴在眼里，印在唇上，交叠的唇瓣不难细腻拓印出牵引的弧度，此时闭眼，怕是连唇部线条都能在脑海中描出……

锥生零顺着玖兰枢的手指微扬下颌，一株以金色丝带倒吊的植物伸展绿油油的枝叶，期间有着指甲盖大小的鲜红果实……

槲寄生？

民俗传统么……？微微分开唇瓣贝齿，锥生零双手绕上玖兰枢颈后，猛然撕下那块和自己颈后一样的纱布，浅淡的血香从那里溢出来，让紫瞳里闪过绯艳的色泽……

灵活的舌应邀探进来，斗牛士舞动的丝巾般火热又挑逗，矛刺一样沿着舌背抚得极深。  
颈后腺体上撕扯纱布的疼痛让锥生零抽气微仰下颌，喘息间隙让他们把彼此圈得更近，毫无顾忌地激吻。  
玖兰枢双手按着锥生零的后脑，手指勾绕在银发间，锥生零揽着玖兰枢的后颈迫压腺体释放出更多缺失已久的气息……  
口腔内壁被润得更加湿热，耐人回味的黏腻声响在玄关处回荡。几乎要顶到喉口的肆意冲击让无法闭合的唇边溢出含不住的津液，拉了电灯开关一样，像点燃的钨丝，一瞬足以激荡起体内躁动的信息素。  
冰与火对冲般的强烈气息并不算好受，两个同样强势的优质alpha欣然共处一室都算罕见，何况像番的命定伴侣一般渴望彼此。

alpha信息素无法相互吸引的定式于他们并不受用。  
那种刺辣到骨髓都震颤疼痛的不适感也能酥麻进心底，让身躯一并沉沦……像极了他们两个，无关性别，无关身份，在对立交横的刀尖上相拥共舞。  
做到这种地步，仅仅是两个同样高处不胜寒的孤寂灵魂找到了共同的栖所。

那热辣的信息素在疼痛的同时电袭上四肢百骸，让沉睡的欲火无声燎原，令人烦躁的药物副作用似乎也被勾起来。  
锥生零蹙眉，有些扫人兴地推开玖兰枢，“暂停…说了我想先洗澡吧……你这是搞什么，吸血鬼始祖竟然热衷庆祝圣诞……”

望着家里的布置竟也不由得暗生一种浅淡的负罪感……

“而且，就算要过，也是3月吧，12月25日作为庆祝日一开始就是罗马帝国结合异教习俗弄出来的……”  
根据路加福音和约翰福音中描写的时间线结合罗马历和犹太祭祀周期，学术推算的耶稣诞生日实际约为3月28日。  
这种自己都知道的事，活动百科全书怎会不知。

没能继续说下去，香槟高脚杯抵上薄唇，杯中爆破的小泡泡溅起细小的液体让锥生零不自觉眯眼……

玖兰枢微笑说：“12月25日被选为‘圣诞’的原因是临近25日庆祝冬至的节日Sol Invictus。白昼最短，夜晚最长，次日太阳宛如新生，就像神的诞生一样。而古时异教所供奉的神本就是太阳，零是想这么说么？”

即使不明显，那迅逝的眼神证明猎人在自责。刚沾家门就要洗澡，吻到有了感觉就一把推开都与那omega和药物残留有关……

锥生零是个专情到有些洁癖的存在，玖兰枢一直觉得，这个特质可爱又珍贵。

感情这种说不清道不明的东西有多少出自自我，他们两个对此都是钻牛角尖的类型。  
这种推拒多是出于‘在意’，源自精神洁癖的在意让锥生零无法容忍他们间的温存有一丝出于药物或其他干扰的东西，那会让他感到负疚。即使不是他的错，即使知道玖兰枢不会怪责。

酒杯轻轻碰在一起，玖兰枢从身后将躲闪的猎人圈揽，说着：“不要在意，我也听到了零罕见的‘所有权宣言’不是么？”  
等待已久的……

在一旁担心，蓄势待发，按捺着冲动，伺机暗袭时看到爱人竭力忍耐压抑中的表白也就放下了暗悬着的心……  
虽曾在宴会拉着锥生零做出番的宣言，终究…他们都是alpha，没有什么能拴住彼此。

对方究竟是怎么想的…自诩最了解锥生零的玖兰枢只得自我安慰，想着依那人的心性，若没有真情，怎么会任自己肆意碰触他，又怎会因执念稳定成alpha。

他就是锥生零的执念，玖兰枢始终是这么告诉自己的。  
而真当亲耳听到证实，心中的撼动过于温暖，像是漂泊万年的孤舟终于被牵引着靠了岸，熔岩般的热度将所有冻在心房的寂寥都化去了。

“喝啊……”

杯子又被轻撞了清脆一声。漂亮的紫瞳猫一样望着自己，惹人怜爱得想要亲吻…玖兰枢也确实那么做了。手指摩挲着下巴尖微转向自己，不含情欲地浅印在眼睑上，下唇边缘还能感到睫毛的轻颤……

“什么啊…硬拉着我喝香槟，结果你自己神游……”锥生零抱怨着向侧后仰头，脑后柔软的发丝蹭在玖兰枢鼻尖，不知是角度还是怎么……酒红中似有涡旋般将他向里拖拽，那样深邃的对望让他感觉自己还没喝几口就醉了……“瞎想什么呢…把气氛弄这么煽情……”

“还想听更煽情的么？”玖兰枢侧脸蹭在银发上，唇恰巧抵在耳廓，随着话语，气息呵在那里，唇瓣蠕在那里。  
他含上耳骨的银饰，不让锥生零逃，“我要庆祝的就是‘日冬至’，过去的一年也因为零而很充实……”

他抖。  
他笑，像是下定决心要让唇下的耳朵尖红烫得滴血，故意吹了口温湿的热气，“即使是我，现在也开始期待新一年的到来了，只要有你在身边照耀，黑暗就不存在。”

锥生零向后伸手去捂他的嘴，玖兰枢就擒住手指送到唇边吮抿，有意发出那种潮湿的声音。  
“害羞了？我是说真的……零把我从熔炉前拉回来，给我生存的理由…现在又这样陪伴着，赋予我希望和自身的价值。”

他吻在他的手背，吻得虔诚。

“这样的救赎……就像每日都会升起赋予万物生命的煦煦暖阳一样…对被救赎的我来说，不是神明是什么？只要你还在身边，永恒就不算什么……”

一股异常灼热的暖流将内脏侵袭，却扼住咽部一般让他口干舌燥…  
锥生零挣脱向前几步，头也不回说着“去洗澡”，手却抓在玖兰枢手腕上……耳朵殷了与肤色冲撞得极为艳丽的色彩…

身后有似要开始挑逗的呵笑声，锥生零手指用力使劲捏了一下，“不是想我了么…”  
见始祖嘴角牵扬，才厉目补充：“敢笑就别跟过来。”

# 05.  
进入客厅时那股不算和谐的味道更浓郁了…有些甜暖的香辛料交杂出一种温馨感…  
是什么…似乎又想不起来。该是有点年头的记忆……

顺着气息的来源偏头，余光里的东西让银眉上挑……蜜烤坚果，肉桂纽结饼……  
那个锡纸包裹的东西，从边上支起的轮廓看…该不会是……火鸡？

真是…久违了……上次看这么桌节日庆祝食物…应该还在…黑主学园？

见锥生零驻足皱眉，玖兰枢担心弄巧成拙唤起不太好的记忆，便上前揽了腰际，欲把爱人拉开，“不去浴室了？”

“厨房还在么？”

只这么简单一句，整个僵硬的氛围都被瓦解了，玖兰枢轻笑着，索性扳着小猎人的肩膀按到桌前的椅子里，侧身将锡箔纸撤走，静置许久的火鸡恰好是适合切盘的温度。

“该怎么说呢…别担心，我们家的还在。”

指弓压上嘴唇，锥生零展颜，忍了少倾终是笑出了声……  
害蓝堂夫妇在外过节的原来是玖兰枢…这下金发前辈那怨念的表情就合理了。

“折腾那么久，不给我切两片尝尝？”

“肯定没有零做的好吃”，玖兰枢按着练过许多次的方式片下两块薄厚有致的火鸡胸放在盘子里，边缘有烤得金黄的脆皮，“但看在我叨扰了6个厨房的份上…就别批得太犀利了。”

…6个么……  
看来为了这一桌子，所有认识的家庭都‘无家可归’了啊……

锥生零张嘴咬了一口。  
烤得不错，火候把握很好…但没什么味道……或者说，比看上去还无味，就像味觉故障一般。

“还对胃口么？”玖兰枢问。

那张期待的脸实在让人难以拒绝…  
何况……

“火候不错。味道上…还少点什么……不是我想吃的味道。”  
客观品评完，语气里故意添进一丝遗憾，随即迅雷不及掩耳地一把捏住即将撤走的手腕。锥生零避开戳着火鸡肉的餐叉，侧头将垂下的碎发勾回耳后，一边伸出粉舌轻舔两下将小尖牙次进动脉，不经意的动作有些妍妩。  
侧目望向始祖的眼瞳卢比来碧玺般艳泽，因不明显的笑意微吊眼角，有着说不出的蛊魅却又澄净得舒心，那是玖兰枢很久以前就深陷其中的蛊。

“听说…在有瘾的时候，其他的食物都是没有味道的。”  
他甚少坦诚自身对血的渴望，不是出于吸血鬼，而是出于名为锥生零的灵魂对玖兰枢的渴望

“零在挑逗我么？”玖兰枢喃喃，抬手抚拨银白的额发，想要看清褪去血色的瞳。

“怎么，对老人家来说太刺激了？”  
紫瞳中只有柔绻，化尽了棱，是仅一人可见的风景，也唯那一影倒映其中。

“确实太刺激了…”素来温润的嗓音哑了，源于欲的催化。  
玖兰枢沿着耳根一点点向下吻，侧头窝在银发猎人肩弯贪婪享受着迷恋的气息……  
多奇怪，一个alpha，对另一个alpha的信息素并不排斥。仿若阿拉伯水烟一样，明知比烟草要毒得多，也依旧沉迷，从呛辣又辛烈的气息里，愣是能尝到蜜和果香……  
就此瘾越来越大，却不曾有戒的念头……

他拿出一个雕花精美的金属盒子塞进锥生零手里，笑眼里有些暗，细看会像伊甸园的毒蛇一样惊悚，充满了算计和诱惑。  
“这样说来，我有准备节日礼物。其实任务前就该提前给你。”

盒子里躺着大小不一的小圆球，看着像薄荷糖…闻着……  
锥生零微微瞋目，瞳仁颤了一下，取出一粒含化在舌尖…  
血的味道加之信息素的气息…  
类似浓薄荷或是芥末后劲的辛辣跋扈窜上鼻腔，扩散开的，却是那蜜与焚木勾连的气息，那是一场乳香和琥珀的二重奏，上演在鼻腔深处，与味蕾上的掳掠交汇，一种深沉温暖的恬静就像无形的拥抱……

“你竟然…怂恿我吸毒……”

玖兰枢听着不复平稳的声音和按在盒盖上打颤的手指，内心涌上一浪温热的满足感，让他发自心底笑出气音，“我的血是毒的话，比较希望零永远也戒不掉。”

这些个小糖果是最毒的蜜，甜馨中隐藏着最深最露骨的欲望，承载了思念极致时的执念。  
恋上，瘾上，贪上，喰上…  
变得像omega那样只能被自己的番满足……  
然后早日回家。

耳边响起有些突兀的低笑声，锥生零双手撑着桌子坐在边缘，手掌握拳猛击到自己面前于接近鼻尖处停下，刚一松手，一个晶亮的东西弧形划过空气在眼前催眠似的晃动。  
赤瞳目不转睛地望着，玖兰枢好奇这样漂亮的坠子是什么质地才会让见过千奇百怪珍物的自己也这般无法移开视线。  
红色系宝石不过那么几种，即使是震撼的红钻石和鸽子血红宝石也不会如此流动，折射这般明艳灵动的光粼……

空气中不知怎么染上馥郁冷艳的洌香……  
回过神，玖兰枢捧接下那个吊坠，凑到鼻下，接着放到唇上亲吻，“尽是零的气息呢，对我来说最毒最上瘾的血，看得到嗅得到却喝不到……真顽劣……是礼物还是折磨呢？”  
何况这个…不知怎么做到的，中空的无色晶石中不只盛了血，还有浓郁的信息素味道，不住血脉贲张……

“不喜欢就拿去扔了。”

“明知不可能还故意说这种话激我。”玖兰枢手掌捧上锥生零的面颊声容幽魅，“帮我戴上。”

咒文一样的声音在耳边响起，出乎意料，竟会是听不懂的内容……  
“零说了什么？”

“我说…你会后悔的。”这样说着的锥生零幽深的紫眸里洇了一滴墨似的有些暗，竟和玖兰枢有几分相似。

# 06.  
项链上钩上一指，锥生零倒退着走，牵着系在脖子上的坠子。  
玖兰枢顺应着迈开步子，银白的影占满了瞳孔，是最喜欢的表情。他觉得那有些小算盘的笑眼很美，英气十足的脸适合那样的飞扬神色，看多久都不会腻。

“真说的是我会后悔么？为什么？”

只是一个自创的小咒语罢了，难得恶质玩味地带了点威胁。事实上，潜意识里，他赌对方会高兴而非后悔。  
“因为啊……结果是，那个你摘不下来，也碰不了。嗅得到，却吃不到，犯了瘾就只能来找我……不是就像被番绑住的omega一样跑不了了么？”锥生零笑语，将身上的衣物一件件扔进洗衣篮，寻衅作乐似的笑靥俊丽得不可方物。

领带之后是衬衫，揉成一团边后退边投掷一样丢向对面，准确无误落在始祖脚边的篮子里。  
香艳的就像一场脱衣秀专场，赤瞳里欲色愈浓，目光似能实质抚上随呼吸起伏的精细肌理，觉得这绝景实在是对欲求不满的器官太不友好了。

玖兰枢瞬移向挑衅的小猎人身后，手臂交叉于身前环着赤裸的腰身，将其禁锢得紧贴在胸口。  
“不过圣诞节的零，怎么如此‘恰好’地准备了这么讨人喜欢的礼物呢？”

似是没料到会被抓着询问，锥生零愣了一秒，“我曾是人类，人类的节日送礼有什么奇怪么？”

“是谎话呢…人类与否，锥生家从来是不过圣诞的。”肯定的语气吹在耳边，并无疑问成分。  
念叨着“惩罚”，玖兰枢微凉的手指探进底裤边缘，一边向下扯，一边长驱直入地握住极其脆弱的部位…让毫无防备的锥生零一个激灵，冷颤着僵硬了脊背……  
“犹太传统可不信基督……零这里，即使不完全兴奋也有粉嫩的前端，小时候割礼的结果不是么？”指尖像是嬉戏那样绕着敏感的部位打转，“真可爱呢…刚被点到名，就站起来了…和主人不同，一点都不害羞。”

锥生零感觉全身的细胞都被挑撩起来，全部感知都集中在紧贴于脊背后起伏的身体。他们间只隔着一层天鹅绒浴袍，这一认知让腺体像是发动的引擎，随着颈部脉跳向空气中泵出渐浓的信息素……  
那明显也刺激到褐发始祖，原本收敛的信息素突然暴涨，无缝不钻地从毛孔向身体里侵袭。

alpha间的信息素拥缠相亲，该是令身体不适的，那是万年来进化而成的本能。  
而于违逆常理选择彼此的他们，那针扎似的侵蚀，像是在每一处通电，烧灼着让彼此更加敏感……  
痛，并快乐着。冲撞出像观看恐怖作品一样的效果，刺激肾上腺素急剧分泌，连心跳和血流也一并加快。那滋生出遇险紧张时增值的苯基乙胺，像强力神经兴奋剂源源不断挑逗中枢。  
为彼此忍耐、克制的神态足以让热度加温，燃得更旺。  
情侣间的苯基乙胺浓度峰值本应维系平均不足30个月，那就是许多感情轰轰烈烈，却无法长久的原因。  
而他们逆鳞而上，在刀丛中相拥，刺向彼此也拥上彼此的矛盾反而不断让峰值刷新，每次，都越陷越深，越刺越深…  
执念，也愈发强劲。

指尖流转间汹涌躁动的气息夹杂着情欲渴求没有掩饰地来袭，锥生零不自觉磨蹭膝头，牙齿在下唇难耐地研磨。

“别咬嘴唇，都要流血了……”玖兰枢将手指挤进唇瓣间干扰，轻轻揉按着，下身顶动，挤压在猎人身后，布料摩擦出更烈的火。

“装吧你就……这样你更兴奋不是么？”锥生零伸手向后摸索，抓着衣带一把扽下，几下拽扯，浴袍落在地上，脊背和胸膛无缝贴合在一起传递彼此的热度，“对我的血…纯血始祖的你一点抵抗力都没有。”

玖兰枢低头吻上那傲桀的面容，从颊侧向嘴角，再擒住唇。下肢的衣裤零散一地，连西裤也没好好挂起来，凌乱无序地旁说他们的急切。  
几下相拥吮吻的踉跄，他们旋进淋浴间，玻璃墙都因激烈扭打似的主动权争夺战极其明显地晃动出杂音。

“比起这个…那个omega似乎觉得我应该在下面。”锥生零一个转身，无征兆的爆发力一把按着肩将玖兰枢抵到角落里，用自身一丝不挂的胴体挤上去贴着。

玖兰枢轻笑着打开淋浴开关，尚未转暖的水浇在裸背上，冷噤使血猎柔韧劲瘦的身子应激主动向前进一步送进自己怀里，“嗯，那他似乎高看了我，又小瞧了你……即使你未稳定成alpha前，我也从没成功把你压倒过呢……”

事实是…他纵容他的心高气傲以换取他的主动求欢。  
一人承受，一人雌伏，就像不曾道出口的协定。  
两个alpha堕入情网，除了彼此间的强取豪夺还要互相扮演彼此的番，omega能做到的，就没什么艰难。总要放下什么，才能得到什么，那份取舍转变成变相争夺，具现化的执念表现最起码要有自损八百的觉悟。  
这种最初的妥协渐渐就发酵变质，以血肉之躯让对方享受极乐，产生依赖，滋生欲瘾，再一并拖拽进无旁人能及的深渊……如此阴暗的念头日益加深。

玖兰枢向前送胯，将双双趋于兴奋的下体一次次顶在一起，让锥生零的气息顿时混乱了。

“这惋惜的语气是怎么回事？想推倒我？”锥生零气息急促，觉得那股盘踞已久的热浪一波波将自己侵袭。但定不是副作用，因为那比诱导素在身体里肆虐时还澎湃得多。

玖兰枢弯唇，“任何排列组合的可能性都想和零一起尝试，仅此而已。”便以沾了浴油的手滑走在细腻的肌理上，齐上腰线，沿着腹肌走向刻意选最长几何路线一样一圈圈绕上胸口，指腹捻按着乳尖打转，没几下就挺立起来……  
一个拧身，位置调转，他将他压上瓷砖，不待那张粉嫩的薄唇说出什么便堵了上去，手指顺着颈部微昂的线条滑下喉咙，按压喉结，动作既色气又危险。极为挑逗的把玩让本就因紧张的吞咽咽部在指间不住上下滑动。玖兰枢点吮着落樱似的花瓣，从胸侧向上，将头休憩在锥生零肩胛的凹陷处侧头向耳垂呵着气音，“其实，我一直想试试比肩而立，就像你我一样……”

锥生零剧烈抖了一下，也未回嘴。些许是瓷砖太过冰凉，碰触到的乳首和下体变得更加敏感的同时被刺激得太过猛烈，让他向后躲了一下，将自己送进玖兰枢怀里。

“我就默认零同意了”玖兰枢乘人之危地抓住机会，手掌附上胸口，在先前被忽略的另一粒小果子上两指夹着搓揉拉扯，摩挲着顶端画圈再不时以尾指指尖抠挖，刺痛感让锥生零“哈”地倒吸一口冷气微抿住唇……反手在身后腰侧狠捏一把嘀咕着“恶趣味”。

否认着，玖兰枢游走的手掩着角度可人的人鱼线斜下腹股沟，来回揉捏在大腿根处，进而游鱼似的滑向两腿间嫌少被碰触的平滑部位……  
“一起尝尝鲜，还有太多关于零的知识…有待探索。”不待话毕，另一只手捏上臀瓣，在饱满且有力的臀肌上张开五指拧转在浑圆表面。他吻上他，舌尖撩拨似的轻轻舔弄上颚，与舌尖玩起tag you’re it的游戏，让他无法将呻吟抿于牙关后。  
手指虫子那样以难耐的碾转轻触上腿间鼓胀的小球，把玩着让它们在手中被抚揉得晶莹，熟透的红果那般……  
“嗯……”得一声呻吟模糊在吻间，侧头被钳制住下颚的姿势让锥生零有些迷离地望着屋顶的瓷砖…即使未被碰触，前端颤抖着涌出一小汩淫水，湿答答淌下来，鼓励似的为下端球囊上兴风作浪的手提供润滑。  
冰凉的触感点在臀心，揉按在入口处的抚触让他腰也软了，腿也软了，双手扶上瓷砖，支撑有些晃动的身体不去为算得上‘怀念’的碰触而款摆。

alpha的身体不像omega那样湿润柔软，奈何前端多么动情燥热，后庭也依然干涩紧缩，只有过往的生理记忆让粉嫩诱人的部位一下下痉挛似的邀请。  
指尖在脊柱上一棱一棱地圈绕着，在尾椎处格外用心耐着性子轻揉，玖兰枢含在锥生零唇上弯扬难抑的坏笑，有些逗弄的意思，便一个挺身在对方因惊惧而收缩的刹那将凶器挤进臀缝间，两手挤压着两瓣在那里上下擦蹭着，每一下都擦蹭过穴口，低落湿濡的前液。

他当然不可能直接进入，但那份急切试探的紧张感让彼此都更加动情亢奋。玖兰枢伸手抓握猎人身前晃颤吸引注意力的玉髓，一边以指尖搔挠在不断析出雨露的小孔，一边配合自己移动的节奏撸动，让那里颤颤巍巍，黏稠灼热的汁液滴个不停，有力的臀越夹越紧，吻中掺进断断续续的气息，一颤一颤代替无法切实出声的呜咽，只剩下咽喉里收不住的残音。

太久缺失温度，太久短缺碰触，他们撑不了多久就双双宣泄，激挛来势汹涌。  
玖兰枢环上锥生零的腰向上托抱，同时喘息着将体重一并抵上身前白皙的后背，一并靠在墙上粗喘着……手下沾弄彼此凝聚浓烈思念的浊液混合浴油一并探向私密的后庭，以此代替alpha无法自行分泌的汁液。

太久没碰，他紧得惊人……  
“所以说…长期任务交给部下去做啊…”玖兰枢艰难地移动手指，违反习惯，以最细的尾指撬开穴口，在轻颤的内壁上探弄，然后才换成无名指逗惹缠上来的褶皱，轻轻放松抚按着。

“疼么？”他将手指扣上锥生零的唇瓣，插进缝隙按在舌上轻轻扫刮，“疼就咬我。”  
血香流出来，腺体迸发的信息素也更加浓郁了淋浴间，眼尾在浅色的羽睫下有些泛红，雾化在眼球表面的那层水膜就凝聚成一支溢出来……  
其实猎人冷傲又英丽的脸与泪水很配，那种山巅雪莲含吐露水的景象能轻易激起情欲，让人欲罢不能。  
玖兰枢捂上锥生零的眼，“零可别这么看我…会让我想狠狠欺负你……”  
谁知话落，就是一声冷哼的气流，充满挑衅，咬在手指上的獠牙也刺得更深。  
“天地作证，是你自找的……”

他挖得更深些，他颤得更剧些。  
中指在身后围绕着无名指周围打转，被灌进去的体液沾湿了指尖，画面就像自体润滑的omega一样，情色得很……玖兰枢刺入中指，锥生零板紧腰腹肌肉大口喘气，再被捏拿在胸口的手指放软绷紧的身体……  
两指旋转着抽插揉按，在淋浴的沙沙中也愣是将粘腻媚人的水声在后穴里搅动得煽情，稍稍伸展两指转动逐渐让那里的入口松软，水光润泽得变得适合进入……

“觉不觉得…就像omega一样？”玖兰枢将湿淋淋的手指伸到锥生零眼前，两指微分就拉开一扇湿濡的水膜，黏腻得羞人……

“好事啊，能绑死alpha的omega不多，能像omega一样享受这事的alpha更少……”锥生零并不恼怒地调笑两句，一把扯住玖兰枢颈后的碎发，下移掐上腺体，指尖并不顾惜地刺进其上的牙印，“珍惜吧，被猎人拴住的始祖，于你，能取代我的生命是不存在的。”

“当然，锥生零只有一个。”玖兰枢将蓄势待发的枪杆抵上丘壑间的穴口，缓慢挤进狭窄的甬道，“是玖兰枢唯一的番。”  
粗与窄的反差让银发猎人反弓起脊背，瞪大双眼，离水的鱼般张口无声喘息，恍惚的眼瞳映着旋转的天花板，他索性闭眼感受着环在腰间轻拂的安心温度。玖兰枢一动不动地稳定身型，低头吮吻他的肩膀，发丝滴答着浴水轻轻扫着……湿谷内舒适的温度和销魂的紧致感并未让他抛弃理智干弄起来。

吻上锥生零半敛的眼睑，舌尖钩走微咸的泪液。手指无处不在地羽毛般游弋在裸身的每一处，许久才开始挺动。玖兰枢进得不深，但每一下都向下壁顶弄擦蹭在前列腺边缘。他对锥生零的身体了若指掌，像丈量过一样，深知让他沦陷的每一寸，连花穴内男性最难把持的要塞位于中指第二指节下一厘米这样的信息都掌握得精准。为的，就是奉承讨好他的番。

玖兰枢不会像寻常alpha那样大肆扎进去剧烈抽插着顶弄，尽管那会让他自己更爽。他的番同样是alpha，那样做，他会痛，并且无法像omega那样获得快感。在每次交合的过往，他总是稳托着锥生零的腰，不让他冒进坐下，骗他说alpha间的情爱不一样，进得越深快感越剧是误区。  
他为他忍，一如他为他退让。即使不明说，玖兰枢也了解锥生零的想法。嘴上说着‘舒服’，说着‘懒’，说着‘没精力’的他在以自己的方式保护自己的番，因此，才相当逞能地毅然选择了承受…相当符合alpha思维的决断……

臀部被抓捏的无防备快感让玖兰枢“呃嗯”一下发出破音，连自己都吓了一跳，反应过来才敢快搂近怀里颤抖到苍白的身体，定是太疼了，连温度都有些褪却，脱力的样子似要昏厥一样。  
“零…”他轻拍他的侧脸，“零别吓我……你这是做什么……”  
未得到回应的玖兰枢开始惊慌，背入式使他看不清锥生零因垂首被发丝遮掩的表情。他双手扶着细窄的胯骨，试着小心地将自己退出来，未来得及移动，右臀上狠狠挨了一下发出一声响亮的“啪”，火辣辣的疼痛加之进得更深的前端让玖兰枢低沉呜咽一声险些宣泄出来……

“认真点…”斥责的冷调嗓音没有多少说服力，却刮划在玖兰枢心头，痒痒的。

自锥生零稳定成alpha，他就不曾这样深地进入过他…前端顶到的一处突起让怀里的身体越颤越剧烈，像是触电一样不住发出猫咪一样细弱的呻吟…那是生殖腔的入口，如今已几乎完全闭合，只留下微小的缝隙。玖兰枢发现他的面部神经就像坏死了一样，控制不住唇边的笑弧，干涩了万年的眼里也有些热……  
从来，他不曾期许锥生零为自己做到这种程度……

“动…”锥生零命令…紧接着笑嘲说：“你真老得不行了？”

那样并不可爱的话语可爱到了骨子里，让玖兰枢有种将他揉碎在怀里彻底攻占玩坏的冲动……挺身逐渐顶动的步调变得凶狠，紧致湿濡爱的包裹让他紧紧环着削峭的肩，让锥生零靠在自己怀里。“零…我爱你…感受我……这疯狂…此时的痛……”他在他体内抽动压抑了不知多久的癫狂，在默许和邀请下第一次毫无顾忌地狂肆律动，腿间的囊袋拍打在一起，和被带出的液体一起变得淫靡粘腻……

他反复顶撞着那深处的突起，无关性别地向至深处更加猛烈地操进去，将深沉独自压抑地东西全部甩给此生唯一的番，逼他去感受，疯狂的顶撞像是要在那极其细微的地方攻凿出缺口。  
强烈的酸痛在砰砰撞击的位置扩张，像是击鼓所牵动的波频传达到整个身体，锥生零无措地尖叫出声，潜意识在为自身发出的声音感到恐惧并难以置信……而事实上，在视线蒙上黑纱，一切景物都恣意令人晕眩的时刻，他倾身后倚，向后伸着手臂，手掌摸索在玖兰枢脊背上，毫无章法地狂乱抓抚，摩挲在尾椎处的强烈冲击所造成的影响让他们双双惊喘出声。

不知是否这次交缠太过惊天动地，不可能都变成了可能……  
结，一个或可笑或返祖的现象，仅存在于omega和alpha之间的存在，一点点在嵌于穴口内的根部产生，一点点胀大，疼得锥生零不断失神抽噎，直至那球体不断扩大，直径胀大成中指指尖到第二指节的大小，不偏不倚正好抵在前列腺的位置。  
随着幽径内的穿梭，一点点躁动就让整个身体都被快意侵蚀，无人碰触的玉茎像坏了的水龙头，高昂着不断向外喷溅着白液……  
锥生零眼前发黑，有些看不清了，哆嗦的手一把抓扯着玖兰枢的头发，拽到自己颈间……

不再需要言语……玖兰枢咬上锥生零的腺体，那形不成实际的东西，但锥生零曾说：“当疼痛最终刻进了灵魂里，就忘不了也不会退却了，就像番。”

alpha信息素刺入腺体很痛……就像最糟糕的肌肉注射一样，让酸麻感肆意扩散，感觉还像针尖断在里面……可以说要多糟有多糟……会主动选择这种疼痛的只有疯子……被模糊边际的爱意冲昏了头脑…而变得发狂……

他们双双宣泄，他失神地闷哼着射在他里面，紧紧抵着生殖腔进不去的小缝……紧咬在他的颈后。  
灼炙的热浪在体内散开，被尚未散去的结堵住，温热地胀满下腹…锥生零背抵着玖兰枢颈间的吊坠低喃，蚊蚋般…“礼物什么的……对我来说…日冬至是‘圣’诞…没错啊……”

玖兰枢从腺体间抬头，细细亲吻着脖颈处细腻的肌肤，舔抿在十字蔷薇刺青上，才缓而湿濡地润向耳珠道：“我听到了。”

Fin


End file.
